Not What I Expected
by ultimateouataddicted
Summary: "I'm not in the mood to motivational speech, Emma." "You're mistaking me with my mother. In fact you don't need speech, but a friend to drink. Shots?" Set right after 4x11, Swanqueen


"I'm not in the mood to motivational speech, Emma."

"You're mistaking me with my mother. In fact you don't need speech, but a friend to drink. Shots?"

"Sure, why not."

"Two" I said to Ruby "You know you did the right thing today."

"There is the motivational speech. I thought we were drinking"

"It's not a speech. It is a compliment"

"I don't need your approval. I know I did the right thing. I know why I'm unhappy ... again"

"If it makes you feel better, so is Gold."

"It does"

~ ~ Clink

After the first shot came the second, then the third, the fourth ... Then, when I realized what was happening we were in Regina's house, in her room, in her bed, we were lying embraced, we drink so much that was like I had no control of my body, I couldn't move, and I fell asleep in seconds. I don't remember very well what happened, was greatly changed due to the alcohol, more, I remember having gone through the front door of her house early, and then just the senseless pain in the morning head. When I woke up, she was awake, sitting up in bed with a coffee cup. I sat next to her.

"What happened?"

"I don't remember, I just know we drink too much, coffee?"

"No thanks, I ... I'm sorry, the idea of drinking was mine, didn't know that we would reach this point. And ... er ... we ..."

"I said I don't remember anything Emma. Tell you what, forget it, as if it hadn't happened okay?"

"Ok ... I better go, my parents should be concerned ..."

I don't know, it looked like she was lying, she knew what had happened, and didn't want to tell me, is that ... No, I put that thought away, I'm with hook now, besides, I don't like Regina like that, I mean, she is very good looking and is my son's mother but ... Stop with it Emma, you love hook, and that's all. Was going to walk home, was not exactly in a position to drive, when I picked up my phone, it had dozens of missed calls from my parents, so I ran home.

When I arrived I found hook sleeping on the couch, he probably was looking for me or something. My parents were in their room, and Neal, sleeping, as always. I prepared a good cup of coffee to help with the hangover and took a medicine for headache. I tried to buzzy myself before going to the station, I played around with Neal when he woke up, my father fell about 2 hours after I arrived.

"Where were you Emma? We thought that you was with hook but he showed up looking for you"

"I'm fine, that's what matters isn't it?"

Before my father's answer it, I heard hook's voice:

"Good morning love"

"Good morning Hook"

I went up to the room where he was sitting, I didn't know what to do, I tried to act as if nothing had happened, and in fact, in theory, had, even more so when I looked at Hook sitting with dark circles who had spent night looking for me, I couldn't help but I felt guilty. I gave him a good long morning kiss , and for some reason, I felt very uncomfortable, maybe it was because my father was looking ... yeah, that's it, nothing more.

I took a shower and changed, jeans, boots and red jacket, Emma clothing, girl's clothing that was in love with hook no matter what. I went to the police station walking with hook on the way, I left him at the library with Belle, I told him I was going to the station, but the truth was that I left my car at Regina's house.

I really wanted to go right to the station, fill myself with work and do what Regina said, forget. Regina, why would she lie to me? I know she was lying, my superpower told me that maybe I'm wrong, but... I'm wrong. I want so much to remember what happened maybe if I remember I wouln't feel so guilty, but I don't remember. The most I try to remember, I get more and more frustrated, I just can't even remember how much I drank yesterday, I remember all the good moments I had with Regina ... HOOK, I had many good moments with him too, the moments with Hook were better, I think ...


End file.
